


Клановый рубеж

by Aquamarine_S



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Werewolves, кланы, оборотни, оригинальные персы, сказка про царевича
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquamarine_S/pseuds/Aquamarine_S
Summary: Эта история про оборотней, но не тех, к которым все привыкли. Здесь они не злобные и голодные твари, и от луны не зависят. В этой вселенной звериная ипостась нужна для более тесного сродства с природой, для удобства и просто, чтобы порисоваться перед врагами. Будет много приключений, боевок и проблем выживаемости рода. А еще море-море-море юста. Все кланы, описанные в это истории, — AU-версия «детей природы» с очень вольной авторской трактовкой прав наследования и законов правления. А тем ПЧ, кто знает меня еще лучше, обещаю: постельки будут довольно часто, так же, как и развитие отношений героев.У автора муза сильно зависит от комментариев, потому правило «чем больше комментов, тем быстрее следующая глава» — работает, как и раньше ))))
Relationships: Ка Иэр/Суна;, суровая зверюга/царевич;





	1. Chapter 1

Бета **Bergkristall** (https://archiveofourown.org/works/search?utf8=%E2%9C%93&work_search%5Bquery%5D=Bergkristall)

____________________________

К концу зимы рассветы становятся ярче, они уже не так унылы и белесы, кругом больше шума и жизнерадостной суеты. Зверье в лесу спозаранку шуршит и мечется, а на проталинах полно разных следов. И везде — запахи, запахи, запахи… Сочные, горячие, одуряющие! Для оборотней весна — как новая жизнь: всю зиму дряхлел, ленился, если и перекидывался из человеческой ипостаси в звериную, то лишь ради охоты, а вот с приходом тепла все становится по-другому, все оживает — оживаешь и ты… 

Суна с наслаждением потянулся, вспарывая когтями крупных передних лап влажную землю с пробивающейся травой, жадно втянул запах преющей хвои и набухающих семян. Лет ему теперь было много, не подросток уже, в том году вот всем кланом отпраздновали его право называться взрослым. Не щенок он, не нахлебник больше. Имеет право испытать все прелести взрослой, самостоятельной жизни. И плевать на вечный дворцовый этикет, на давно устаревшие и надоевшие до оскомины правила клана, предписывающие наследникам сидеть молча да не высовываться, не отсвечивать на общих игрищах и испытаниях. Это еще год назад Суна безропотно подчинялся отцу и скучающе-почтительно выслушивал поучения наставников. Теперь же — дудки, он взрослый! Сам себе хозяин! А кто сомневается, пусть вызовет на бой и попробует победить. С двадцати лет можно принимать любые вызовы, совсем любые, не только те, что до первой крови. Хотя Суна на самом деле все-таки сомневался, что найдутся смельчаки, готовые бросить вызов единственному царскому наследнику, но помечтать-то ему можно? 

Их клан уже пару столетий не охотился ради пропитания, не было необходимости, потому как вотчина у них обширная, заселенная и с относительно неплохими природными условиями. Хотелось бы, конечно, расширить границы и оттяпать лакомые кусочки территорий у соседних племен, но война — это дело хлопотное и приносит много бедствий, слез. Его отец, царь, был практичным и лучше многих умел просчитывать варианты возможного будущего, потому их клан предпочитал жить мирно с соседями, никого не притеснять, не наживать лишних врагов. По сути клан их был не особо крупным и не сильно богатым, зато считался древним, с завидным длиннющим Древом предков, с уймой традиций и всякими интересными праздниками. И повод для праздников находился всегда, даже самый незначительный, поэтому скучать им было некогда. Еще Суне нравилось, что им не приходилось стыдиться своей звериной ипостаси. Ведь в современном мире чем ты крупнее и опаснее — тем лучше. Их прародительница — хуо, мать львов — имела внушительный размер, большущие зубы и два хвоста. В итоге спустя столетия двойной хвост все еще передавался по наследству, но лишь царским отпрыскам, считался полезным рудиментом, подчеркивая чистоту крови и право наследования. Суне второй хвост не нравился, он его прятал, а когда перекидывался — делал его невидимым, но это мало помогало на самом деле, потому как местные и так знали его «в морду», а пришлым было до лампочки, кто тут Наследник, а кто просто так вышел на охоту. Зато второй хвост обязывал присутствовать на всех ритуальных сборищах в царском павильоне, на многочисленных совещаниях отца, когда тот заседал с приближенными и решал важные клановые дела; принимать участие в ежегодном голосовании и отстаивать на коленях наказания в Зале памяти предков, зачитывая вслух до тошноты имена и заслуги тех, кто давно покинул этот мир. Лишь одно имя трогало сердце Наследника с самого детства — имя его матери. Суна не помнил, как она выглядела, но мягкий голос и запах заваренных на углях трав его память милосердно сохранила. Мать была не только царицей, но и травницей и, к сожалению, слишком рано покинула этот мир, не оставив после себя учениц. Теперь клану приходилось довольствоваться лишь знаниями старой ведуньи, но они как-то выживали. Эта ведунья питала слабость к Суне, баловала в меру своих сил, частенько спорила из-за него с самим царем, спасая от несправедливых и порою слишком суровых наказаний. Суна отвечал ей взаимностью и следил, чтобы стол ведуньи никогда не пустовал, а золота насчитывалась побольше, чем у прочих. 

С отцом у них были сложные отношения: все, что касалось официальностей и церемониала, Суна честно соблюдал и старался быть достойным Наследником, чтобы отец и народ могли им гордиться. А наедине, между собой у них с отцом как-то не получалось. Суна никак не мог простить ему предательства по отношению к матери: как только та умерла, отец сразу же женился на другой. Но наследников больше так и не случилось, то ли кто проклял, то ли просто не судьба. Отец какое-то время пытался сблизиться с ним, но так и не вышло, затем стало не до того — каждый год становился сложнее прежнего. Суна и не настаивал, ему было чем заняться помимо этого, а тосковать он себе запрещал. Знал лишь одно: преданность должна быть вечной. Чтобы как в легендах — один раз и навсегда. Или совсем уж никак. Метания туда-сюда он не одобрял, всю правду вываливал сразу же, прямо в глаза, ведь его не просто так прозвали Бескомпромиссным Наследником. Но наследник у клана был один-единственный, и потому ему прощали и позволяли все. 

Суна еще раз потянулся, встряхнулся, избавляя светлую, почти белую, гриву от песка и грязи, рыкнул во всю пасть — в полное свое удовольствие, — потоптался по прелой пахучей хвое и с неохотой перекинулся обратно в человеческий облик. Оправляя на себе штаны и длинную расшитую рубаху, проверил, не помялись ли, и порадовался еще одному плюсу их ипостаси — не приходилось раздеваться и беречь одежду перед сменой облика, не то что некоторым. Волчье племя, к примеру, с одеждой перекидываться не умело и потому у них возникало много позорных казусов с голозадостью при народе. Суна накинул на плечи накидку с символикой своего рода, подхватил короткий боевой меч и помчался к павильонам.


	2. Chapter 2

К завтраку он почти не опоздал, для этого правда пришлось забегать не через главный вход и по лестнице, а припустить по крышам и через окно в левом коридоре, но за этим делом его застукал лишь один охранник, да и тот, что привык держать язык за зубами. Так что отцу не с чего будет делать выговор. Впрочем, сегодня тот был мрачнее обычного и на пустяки внимания не обращал — видать, что-то стряслось. Царица попыталась расшевелить царственного супруга, разговорить, посыпалась масса вопросов о погоде и предстоящих весенних игрищах, жалобы на скудные яствах на царском столе в последнее время. 

— Запасы истощаются, и война на носу, — недовольно пояснил тот. И Наследник удивленно выронил вилку. Какая война? 

Мачеха тихо и убито запричитала, хорошо, что хоть слуг в этот момент в зале было немного, лишь приближенные, и можно надеяться, что теперь не поползут нежелательные слухи, а если и поползут, то не сразу. 

— Восточные мелкие кланы объединились, — продолжил отец, обводя всех сидящих за столом тяжелым взглядом. — У них реки пересохли, неурожай. 

— Что неурожай давно известно, — обронила мачеха, но у Суны впервые не возникло желания огрызнуться на ее бессмысленное замечание — понимание, что все серьезней некуда, окончательно испортило ему настроение. 

Отец отложил столовые приборы в сторону, так толком и не поев, устало отбросил салфетку и посмотрел на советника, безмолвно велев пояснять дальше за него. Тот чуть склонил голову, подчиняясь: 

— Моя Царица, голод порою толкает на такие вещи, на которые в обычное время никто не отважится. На востоке военные учения полным ходом, они уже даже и не скрываются. 

— У нас сильные воины! Каждый стоит трех. Они не осмелятся напасть на нас. На кого угодно, но только не на нас, — царица тоже прекратила есть. — Так ведь? У нас больше восьми тысяч. 

— Восемь тысяч триста двадцать два по последним пересчетам, — мягко подсказал советник. 

— О чем я и говорю. 

— А у них больше двенадцати тысяч теперь, — добавил царь. — Двенадцать тысяч обученных воинов, легко перекидывающихся при малейшей необходимости. У нас же восемь вместе с женщинами и детьми. 

— И почему они так легко перекидываются в человеческую форму, совсем не теряют в мышечной массе, гады, — решился вслух подосадовать Суна. Он всегда завидовал восточникам, ведь если приспичит срочно перекинуться туда-сюда — это всегда больно, всегда кровь и ошметки шкуры на земле. В одну сторону преображение — просто. А из зверя назад — трудно и много сил уходит, потому как несоответствие массы. 

— Наследник, на то они и шакалье отродье, вся их удача лишь в быстроте, — наставительно пояснил советник. — Их облик не может похвастать ни интеллектом, ни мощью, потому давно приучены терпеть любую боль. 

— Кроме прочего, говорят, они и в обычном, человеческом виде, легко научились биться, — встряла одна из приближенных дам, сидящая неподалеку от царицы. Мачеха часто меняла своих приближенных, в этот раз это была чуть ли ни простолюдинка, Суна, к своему позору, не помнил ее имени. 

— Войны не избежать, — продолжил советник, — чем раньше примем меры… 

— Вчера мы потеряли всех своих соглядатаев у них. Всех разом, — отец резко поднялся, раздраженно прогромыхав стулом по полу, и Суна вздрогнул. Тот редко бывал настолько не в духе. 

— Кто-то сдает нас восточникам? — догадался он. — Кто-то подкуплен? 

— Поэтому сегодня будет проводиться всеобщий сбор и досмотр, выявляться дезертиры и перебежчики, — советник дождался по этикету, когда поднимется царица, и лишь после этого встал сам. — Наследник, хорошего дня, — кивнул он, прощаясь и покидая зал вслед за царем. 

Суна нахмурился, догадываясь, что про всех соглядатаев объявили сейчас специально, чтобы быстрее разнеслись нужные сплетни по клану, чтобы чужие шпионы занервничали, поспешили передать своим хозяевам радостную новость и на том погорели. Скорее всего, у советника осталась парочка особо секретных доносчиков в клане шакалов, их не могло не быть, они ведь резервные, хорошо пристроенные, богато проплаченные. У Суны вот, к примеру, тоже был один доносчик, давний знакомый, и не в среде шакалов, наоборот — на западе, в девчачьем клане, но был же! Новости он доставлял так себе, ничего важного, но зато те были регулярные и занятные: кто с кем шуры-муры запретные крутит, в каком клане скоро ждать очередного наследника, кто опозорился на весенних игрищах больше прочих и так далее. Если уж у Суны был свой доносчик, то у советника и подавно должны иметься. Да и у мачехи — тоже. Без информации они не останутся, тут нечего бояться.

***

К вечеру сборы выявили невеселую картину: недосчитались десятка из числа молодых воинов, двоих потом обнаружили в ближайшем лесу с перегрызенным горлом. Еще один из сбежавших оказался из личной охраны царя, а ему все и всегда верили. И хотя напрямую он имел доступ не ко всей информации, но наверняка подслушивал и подглядывал. Отец рвал и метал, разнес с досады рабочий кабинет по камешку. Суна грустил, сидя неподалеку на ступенях лестницы и сам слышал, как в момент погрома отец поминал предков провинившегося такими словами, которыми никто не рискнул бы — предки ведь, к ним нельзя непочтительно. Потом в кабинете отца, за закрытыми дверями, рыдала мачеха, видать, выяснилось что-то еще, но об этом предпочли никому не говорить. Суна метнулся к своим приятелям, чтобы обсудить с ними — легко и без этикетных заморочек — что и где болтают и чего ждать дальше. Особой дружбы с ними водить не получалось, все-таки по умолчанию, несмотря на равный с ним возраст, они были вассалами и подчинялись больше отцу, чем ему самому, и наверняка доносили что-то тайком советнику о секретах наследника и о его мелких промахах. Но обижаться на них за это не имело смысла, Суна с детства к такому привык. По большому счету дружить у Суны не получалось никогда и ни с кем, но даже такие «приятели» бывали полезны и можно было хоть иногда подурачиться и сделать вид, что этикет не для них. Просто сбежать и повеселиться вдоволь — уже радость. А потом наворовать заготовленных трав у простолюдинов или выпросить у девиц ягодного сока, который не подавался на царский стол по причине слишком стойких пятен на одежде. Суна любил убивать так время, очень любил, жаль, что возможность выпадала нечасто. 

Вот и теперь приятели хоть и казались расстроенными не меньше его самого, но шутили и дурачились как всегда. Сегодня особо доставалось Ике, которого заподозрили во внезапно вспыхнувшей симпатии к одной из селянок. Его дразнили по-всякому, угрожали выдать его секрет, а он лишь то бледнел, то, наоборот, вспыхивал, но упрямо отмалчивался. Суну заподозрить в симпатиях «весеннего» характера, то есть во внезапном любовном влечении, не рисковал никто, просто потому что такое ему по положению было запрещено. Отец хоть и грозился побыстрее его женить (все-таки единственный наследник, и внуки престолу были необходимы, как воздух), но отлично запомнил скандал, который закатил Наследник совсем недавно. Не при свидетелях закатил, конечно же, лишь на глазах мачехи, заявив, что «не будет, как отец» и что «не женится, пока не отыщет ту, с которой не скучно на всю оставшуюся жизнь». К слову, при любом упоминании матери отец хоть и делался мрачнее тучи, но при том становился снисходительным, никак не возражал и отчего-то сразу же сдавался. Суна знал эту его слабость, потому не наглел и про мать вспоминал лишь в этом конкретном вопросе. Зато вспоминал бескомпромиссно и местами даже жестоко, сам это понимал, когда остывал, успокаивался и позже стыдился такой своей жестокости, но ничего поделать с собой не мог. Отец, обычно суровый и неуступчивый, такие вспышки сына терпел, быстро сдавал позиции и удалялся, громко хлопнув дверью. О чем именно скандалили царь с наследником, никто вроде бы не знал — этикет есть этикет, а правила есть правила, но весь клан, тем не менее, вопрос о сердечных привязанностях Суны предпочитал не поднимать и делал вид, что такого вопроса вовсе в природе не существует. Суна злился, обижался, порою безумно робел и сам не понимал, чего именно, но чего-то боялся. То ли вечного одиночества, то ли не оправдать чьих-то надежд, а то и вовсе того, что по причине своих завышенных требований нарвется в итоге на кого-то, похожего на его мачеху. Которая по сути была все-таки неплохой и даже красивой, только вот совсем уж какой-то дерганной и мстительной. 

Нового ничего выяснить не получилось, как и сообщить что-то внятное самому — были вещи, которые Наследнику запрещались. К ним относилось разглашение важной информации, и два охранника, в этот раз бдительно следовавшие по пятам, зорко за этим следили. 

— Наследник, — вскоре позвали они, настаивая на возвращении домой. Пришлось подчиниться. Суна порою ненавидел все эти треклятые правила и мечтал как-нибудь от них избавиться. Когда-нибудь, когда займет место отца, и можно будет делать все, что захочется.


	3. Chapter 3

Отец ждал его в своем кабинете. Вечерело, но в царских павильонах все еще суетились охранники и прислуга. Радовало, что разговор, судя по всему, предстоял личный, вездесущего советника поблизости не наблюдалось. 

Отец велел сесть напротив, устало потер лоб и долго изучал лицо Суны. Потом принялся рассказывать сколько и какие именно запасы у клана остались, в том числе какое оружие и сколько заговоренных вещиц от ведуньи. Выходило не так уж и много, если распределить на количество боеспособного населения. Доспехов с заговором от смертоносных ударов оказалось смехотворно мало, даже не на всех личных охранников царской семьи хватит. Расслабились они за столько-то лет, не думали о войне, о том, что кому-то хватит смелости напасть на их древний клан. 

— Ты, как наследник, должен понимать, что лучше именно сейчас сделать все возможное и невозможное и даже сверх этого, нежели затем похоронить весь клан и от безысходности грызть собственные хвосты. Это раньше у нас были земли плодородными, но с каждым десятилетием реки все больше мельчают, а главная имеет исток на территории племени волков. Если по какой-то причине те решат перенаправить водный поток в старое русло, что за пределами наших земель — мы начнем голодать. С прежним вожаком у нас была договоренность, он мне кое-что задолжал и в подобной ситуации никогда не пошел бы против нас. Но уже два года власть в других руках, ты, скорее всего, наслышан про это. И отзываются о новом вожаке не лучшим образом: что непоследователен, импульсивен, может резко изменить свое мнение из-за пустяка, ему недостает опыта, слишком молод. И, как следствие, пока еще мало чем дорожит, его сложно на чем-то подловить и запугать. Но их новое поколение ему странно преданно, а это главный костяк их армии. Хотя, как мне донесли, старые волки предпочли бы, чтобы у них опять сменился вожак. Завтра я отправляюсь туда и постараюсь задобрить всех, кого выйдет, их вожака — в первую очередь. У нас осталось не так много старинных артефактов, на которые так падки кланы попроще, но надеюсь, что половины хватит, чтобы купить расположение волков и они согласятся нас поддержать численно, когда нападут восточные объединенные кланы. Еще наши соглядатаи нарыли компромата на их прошлого советника, может, получится его припугнуть и заставить вставить за нас словечко. В общем, сейчас все средства хороши. 

— То есть мы будет всецело зависеть от настроения их вожака? На западе всего три клана, и они малочисленны, нет смысла ждать поддержки от них? 

— Ну очевидно же, что они примкнут к тем, кто окажется сильнее. Если удастся скрепить договор с волками, тогда мы станем главной силой на срединных землях. Волки не могут этого не понимать. Но если, напротив, их вожак отчего-то решит пойти против нас, считай, мы проиграли. Если против объединившихся восточников можно сражаться месяцами, их довольно легко обхитрить, то на стороне волков и сила, и смекалка. Последнее десятилетие они только и делают, что сражаются между собой, потому натренированы и готовы ко всему, их врасплох не застанешь. Завтра самым сложным будет убедить их вожака, что наши силы многочисленны и не сильно в чем-то им уступают и что запасов мы храним больше, чем все думают, а любая сумма золотом вообще не проблема, что за поддержку заплатим втридорога. 

— Но это же банальный подкуп! — возмутился Суна. Его всегда учили, что взятки к добру не приводят. В дальнейшем все привыкнут, что они охотно платят, а что будет, когда расплатиться будут уже не в состоянии? Хранилище предков все-таки не безразмерно.

Отец смерил его жестким взглядом. Недовольно сказал:

— Каждый преследует свою выгоду. Вот увидишь, нас попытаются опередить, наверняка сразу за нами прибудут и другие кланы с подношениями и подарками. Заодно тебе наука на будущее: чем больше казны тратиться на экипировку, чем больше воины при деле, а не на пустых игрищах сезонных охот, тем больший вес имеет твой клан в будущем! Я тоже собираюсь кроме прочего преподнести ему в дар нескольких слуг и служанок. Звериной статью похвастать они особо не смогут, отдадим тех, что попроще, у кого с трансформацией проблемы, зато в обычном виде они миловидны, расторопны, вышколены. Советник уже подобрал нужных, проинструктировал. А вожак волков молод, амбициозен и не откажется, если его постель станет греть гордая львица, хотя та и с изъяном. Не так много тех, кто может похвастать подобным. Для нашего клана, разумеется, нет ничего похвального в подобном. Но что поделать, в определенных ситуациях пойдешь и на кое-что похуже.

Суна возмущенно закусил губу: позорище какое, никогда раньше львы не прислуживали, не унижались, не добывали сведения через постель. Но разве царю возразишь? Разве можно усомниться в правильности его решения? Одна радость — Суне не придется лично краснеть при таком подношении, царь решил — ему и расхлебывать, ему и фальшиво улыбаться да жать руки при подписании договора. Но отец удивил и в этом. Сказал: 

— Ты поедешь со мной. Пусть видят, что нам нечего бояться, нет причин скрывать своего наследника за семью замками, и я не опасаюсь, будто тебя могут взять в заложники. Потому как следует бояться именно нас, и никак иначе. Эскорт у нас будет богатым, я приказал, чтобы все, каждая деталь, кричали о нашей роскоши и мощи. Одежду и доспехи тебе подберут соответствующие. Оружие выбери в сокровищнице сам, я тебе в этом доверяю, хоть в чем-то ты неплох.

— А причины все-таки есть? — осторожно уточнил Суна, пропуская колкость в свой адрес мимо ушей. — Чтобы взять… допустим, не меня… а просто кого-то в заложники? 

Отец немного замялся, но спустя мгновение уже привычно приосанился, взгляд его сделался жестким — сейчас это был прежде всего царь и лишь потом уже родитель или кто-то еще. Затем спокойно и чуть ли ни равнодушно пояснил:

— Кто-то из советников волков наверняка посоветует вожаку избавиться от нас радикальным способом. Если при отбытии вся наша процессия сгинет в их непроходимых лесах, кто этому удивится? Не первый раз у них решаются проблемы подобным образом. Но сейчас другая ситуация, и перед ними так же остро стоит вопрос выживаемости, как и перед нами. А они не дураки и умеют правильно оценивать как себя, так и своих противников. Мы как союзники им нужнее. Надеюсь, мне, царю великого клана, не придется краснеть из-за наследника, нервно озирающегося на каждый куст и дрожащего от страха?

Суна возмущенно фыркнул: он не трус, за кого его принимают? И тут же заверил, что рад такой возможности и он лучше будет сопровождать и оберегать своего царя в числе прочих воинов, чем глупо отсиживаться дома и бегать утешать «царицу-матушку». Упоминание мачехи, как Суна и рассчитывал, достаточно рассердило отца, и он перестал высказываться о своем наследнике, как о недалеком, неблагодарном щенке. Затем явился советник, сообщил о делающихся приготовлениях, заверил, что беспокоиться не о чем, и напомнил, что неплохо бы Наследнику этим вечером пойти в Зал памяти предков и испросить у них содействия в предстоящем нелегком деле. То есть Суну банально выставляли прочь, не считаясь с его мнением ни на грош, словно он был пустым местом. Суна мог бы многое возразить и с удовольствием прошелся бы сейчас нелестными эпитетами в адрес вконец обнаглевшего советника, если бы с досадой не понимал, что тот всего лишь выражает царскую волю. Совсем как в песне, которую пели этим утром служанки, прислуживающие царице: все они, весь их мир — лишь отражение света в зеркале, света от одной главной звезды — царской воли. 

Закрыв за собой дверь, Суна на несколько мгновений замер у стены, пытаясь проглотить свои гнев и обиду. Ему предстояло пройти по коридорам, где полно охранников, и те не должны видеть Наследника в неподобающем виде. Подслушивать Суна не собирался, но все-таки пришлось, тем более, когда он понял, о ком сейчас толковал советник. Сначала тот поведал, что удалось разжиться информацией у соседей по поводу численности шакальих войск, и информаторы подтверждали их многочисленность и решимость. Затем советник принялся пересказывать все слухи, что удалось насобирать о новом вожаке волков. Звали его Ка Иэр. И звали его так с самого детства. Это было возмутительно и по-плебейски. В клане львов, например, царской семье выражалось особое уважение, и подданные обращались к ним исключительно в соответствии с почетным титулом. Имя, данное при рождении, знали лишь родители, а затем оно «забывалось» и менялось на ранг принадлежности. Даже близкие приятели были недостойны называть его «Суной», за такое могли и головы лишиться. Чужеродные, к примеру, тоже никогда не узнают его имени по причине своей недостойности. Только если Суна сам пожелает по какой-то важной причине поведать об этом, чужак, может, и узнает. Но такие случаи редки — их цари называли кому-то свои имена лишь из великой благодарности. Ну или из-за великого долга. 

Советник продолжал рассказывать о том, будто ходили слухи, что этот Ка Иэр незаконнорожденный и не имеет никакого права на престол. Что скандально нарушил все правила разом и вызвал на бой своего предшественника вопреки этикету. А затем еще и каким-то особо жестоким способом прикончил на глазах всего семейства. Поговаривали, что даже сожрал его сердце, хотя так никто не делает в их среде уже очень давно. Когда-то в дикие времена такое практиковали, но теперь — нет, это считалось вульгарным. Суну при этих словах передернуло: одно дело на охоте загнать оленя и впиться в его горло зубами, потом жадно глотать кровь и ощущать всем телом предсмертные судороги своей жертвы, наслаждаться этим… Такова оборотничевская природа, против нее не попрешь. Но вот чтобы проглотить человеческое сердце? Сердце того, кого почитал своим царем и кому кланялся годами? Мда-а-а, действительно, волками сейчас правит не тот, кто достоин. Хоть начинай им сочувствовать. Потом советник заговорил, что такие слухи опровергаются другими: будто это предшественник незаконно перехватил когда-то власть и теперь с лихвой расплатился за все свои козни; что в имени Ка Иэр приставка «Ка» не просто так с рождения стоит и означает право наследования и превосходства, и это вроде как подтвердила какая-то известная ведунья; что Ка Иэр не просто так велел величать всех своих будущих потомков так же, с этой приставкой в имени, она вроде какая-то магическая, силу имеет особую. Впрочем, чем больше Суна вникал в вопрос, тем больше ему становилось понятно, что у этих волков уйма неразберихи, дикие нравы и вообще лучше держаться от них подальше. У них даже весенние игрища проводились по старым обрядам, когда разрешалось брать силой не только в услужение или в ученики, но и брачные союзы подтверждались таким образом. Позорище, одним словом, зверье, а не люди. Суна не удивился бы, если бы те еще и тайком вели охоту на людей, и силы потому имели больше, чем у прочих. А ведь завтра они сами в их логово полезут, без всякого принуждения. Может, есть время передумать? Поискать другой способ? Впрочем, если отец что задумал... Его уже не отговорить. К предкам надо идти, помощи просить, не помешает лишний раз помянуть все их заслуги, все-все, многократно, хоть до ночи придется глотку драть, Суна сделает это. Предки ж своих не бросают, приглядывают, берегут…


	4. Chapter 4

Границу их владений пересечь было непросто: кроме природной каменной гряды, вечно затянутой промозглым туманом, ее защищали магические ловушки с обеих сторон. И если со своей стороны вымощенная дорога была почти безупречной, и притормаживать приходилось лишь, чтобы «усыпить» парализующую сетку заклинаний, то у волков дорога сужалась, петляла и часто терялась среди корней вековых деревьев. Там же, где она была более-менее ровной, все равно проехать оказалось сложно, потому что на путников давили со всех сторон нависающие колючие кустарники. Суна снова морщился: какие же лентяи эти волки, ни порядка у них, ни красоты! Как только их кони пересекли невидимую границу, дозорные со стороны волков вышли, соизволили-таки, не побрезговали. И даже поприветствовали! Затем еще и расщедрились: сами же и обезвредили свои ловушки — причем, быстро и ловко. Суна заподозрил, что это они от лени используют самые примитивные, но ехавший в царской парадной повозке отец внимательно отследил каждый их пас — значит, ловушки все-таки были из разряда навороченных, боевых. Суна сделал вид, будто тоже заприметил, что к чему, но на самом деле был в недоумении — видеть такого раньше не приходилось. Отец определенно в этом деле понимал куда больше, надо будет позже его расспросить. Суна положил ладонь на шею своего коня, сдерживая его нервный бег — тот чуял чужих оборотней, готовых в любой момент перекинуться, и дергался. Вообще их племенам, в отличие от людей, приходилось изрядно помучиться с дрессировкой лошадей. Очень непросто приучить их к своей трансформации, еще сложнее добиться беспрекословного подчинения любому приказу. И разбирать эти самые приказы и в виде человеческой речи, и в виде рыков и гортанных звуков, вырывающихся из звериной пасти. А чтобы лошадей не сожрали лесные хищники, приходилось оставлять свой запах на упряжи и конских доспехах — местное зверье отлично знало, от чьего запаха надо мчаться прочь. Но вот оборотни-браконьеры так и норовили выкрасть уже выдрессированных лошадей, и тут даже магическая защита не всегда спасала. Суна снова поморщился (кажется, это у него уже входило в привычку): в зарослях то и дело мелькали мощные волчьи спины — те сопровождали процессию нагло, не скрываясь, в своей природной ипостаси, не проявляя ни капли уважения. Как известно, оборотню родная землица придает максимум сил, и потому по правилам общего этикета гостей всегда встречали в человеческом обличье. А эти точно нарывались, и у львов так и чесались лапы проучить их. Но Суна бросал взгляды на сосредоточенного и мрачного отца, и сразу же отпадало желание пороть отсебятину. Зато злость на волчьего вожака все росла и росла: ни манер у этих зверюг, ни воспитанности, ни маломальской видимости, что они заинтересованы в мирных переговорах! Наверняка окажется, что этот Ка Иэр еще и ужасно некрасив! Суна так и представил его: приземистым, неухоженным, с узкими глазами и кривыми зубами. И изо рта будет вонять, точно будет. Суна бросил взгляд на их дальнюю повозку с яркой шелковой накидкой, где сидели будущие наложницы вожака волчьего племени — они были слишком красивыми для него, слишком утонченными. Да чтоб он подавился! Кстати, волки, что сейчас их сопровождали, были на порядок крупнее обычных и матерее тех, чем приходилось раньше видеть Суне: бежали они без устали, и даже дыхания их не было слышно. Суна, как ни напрягался, как ни балансировал на грани трансформации, все равно не мог уловить ни малейший треск веток под их лапами — опытные воины, видать, лучшие из лучших! Впрочем, их царские воины впереди колонны тоже были не из пугливых: сделали вид, что не заметили сопровождения, и выжгли магией кусты в некоторых узких местах тропы — якобы для удобства передвижения. Не поскупились, потратили дорогущие ведуньины магические узелки, зато как приятно было посмотреть на метнувшихся прочь волков, ощутить, как пахнуло их паленой шерстью! Этот запах с их шкуры теперь не выветрится и за пару дней, и потом, при дворе, легко будет вычислить их в человеческом виде. Сами львы давно защищены от таких казусов, нюх свой сумеют уберечь — даже при пожаре не собьются со следа, даже в темноте будут видеть, как днем! Не зря царская казна достойно оплачивает услуги уважаемой ведуньи, ой, не зря. 

Через несколько часов показалось первое небольшое поселение, где из окон на них с любопытством таращилась чумазая детвора. Суна бросил связку дорогих шелковых ленточек с монетками особо смелой девчонке — обычный подарок для младших в их клане. Та ловко извернулась, чудом не выпав из окна, поймала, заулыбалась — открыто и задорно, да так заразно, что Суна тоже улыбнулся в ответ, и сразу повеселело на душе. Еще несколько брошенных им подарков приободрило оставшуюся малышню, и те долго еще бежали вслед их процессии. 

А затем у одного из поворотов тропы тонко просвистела стрела и врезалась в ствол дерева прямо над плечом Суны. Охранники всполошились, сгрудились вокруг, осаждая лошадей, закрывая его щитами, ругаясь. Волки в зарослях тоже забеспокоились, сжали плотное кольцо вокруг них — защищая, а не наоборот, как могло бы показаться вначале. Двое перекинулись в людей, поспешно прикрывая голые зады невесть откуда взявшимися плащами, и поспешили объяснить, что это лишь недоразумение и они обязательно отыщут виновного и накажут. Но Суна отмахнулся, уже снимая со стрелы привязанный подарок — какую-то сушеную травку в шелковом мешочке, чудно пахнущую и приятную на ощупь. Он помахал в направлении, откуда прилетела стрела, благодаря за подарок — видимо, это было что-то особенное и, наверное, в дальнейшем пригодится. Завернув в платок и спрятав в седельную сумку, Суна направил коня дальше по дороге. Скорее всего, чья-то мать так отблагодарила за подаренные ленточки, значит, не все волки невоспитанные дикари, попадаются и вполне себе приятные. 

Лишь ближе к вечеру они добрались до главного поселения, и их сразу же проводили к павильону для церемоний. Напоили лошадей, дали умыться и им самим. Суна не ожидал, что волчьи строения окажутся настолько монументальными и старинными. Древняя старина, как любила говаривать их ведунья. Казалось даже, что каменные плиты под их ногами были уложены так давно, что еще хранили в своей памяти времена, когда здесь не было ни деревьев, ни кустов, а нынешний песок был крупным каменным крошевом, которое со временем исходили взад-вперед, истоптали, перетерли в ничто тысячи лап и зубов… Выходит, у волков тоже имеется завидное Древо предков? Как и у львов? Тогда отчего же не хвастают этим? Не гордятся? И из-за этого не вырубают заросли, не обновляют дороги — берегут как память? Странная потребность у них, удивительные привычки — такое не сразу поймешь и одобришь. У львов вся память осталась лишь в сокровищницах да в легендах, передаваемых из уст в уста. В красивых легендах, в приукрашенных и очень-очень пугающих. 

Кони, умаянные тяжелыми золотыми доспехами и не менее тяжелыми наездниками в таких же золотых нагрудниках и наручах позабыли, что кругом полно чужих зубастых оборотней — не фыркали с пеной у рта, не косили глазами по сторонам, а благодарно пили воду из глубоких каменных выбоин. Местный водопой пришелся Суне по душе — он тоже, судя по всему, был древним, а потому продуманным и удобным, и казался просто бездонным. У разных племен свои сокровища, всем есть чем похвастать, но у волков есть самое ценное — уйма воды, ведь у них вдоволь рек и озер, а частые дожди спасают от засухи даже на границах их территории. Потому обильные урожаи вызывают непомерную зависть у мелких племен, потому им часто продаются в рабство те, кто не в силах выживать самостоятельно. Причем дожди на волчьей территории чаще всего теплые и лавинообразные — обрушиваются внезапно, нет времени отыскать укрытие. Суна знал об этом из рассказов наставников. А сегодня убедился на собственной шкуре: к концу пути их застал такой дождь, но быстро кончился, они даже не успели насквозь промокнуть, а уже вновь выглянуло солнце. В волчьем главном поселении, видать, ливень был посильнее: до сих пор по краям дорог бежали стремительные ручьи, а в каменных плитах, вытоптанных бесчисленными поколениями, скопились знатные лужи. Суна в своих парадных низких сапогах брезгливо переступал их, стараясь не забрызгать подол парадной рубахи и плащ с клановой символикой. Вечерело.


	5. Chapter 5

Пока сопровождающая охрана (теперь уже в человеческом виде) провожала их к Залу церемоний, один из них озвучивал рекомендации по правилам местного этикета на общедоступном языке. У каждого клана был свой язык, удобный как в обычной жизни, так и при трансформации, но чужакам такой давался с трудом, потому было принято решение при визитах говорить на общедоступном. Наследников и знать обучали ему еще с детства, так что проблем не возникало — все отлично друг друга понимали. Следуя сразу за отцом и слушая рекомендации, Суна убеждался, что у волков в плане дворцового этикета было еще больше заморочек, чем во всем остальном. К примеру, чужаки удостаивались аудиенции лишь тогда, когда этого пожелает сам Ка Иэр, и бывали случаи, когда послы обивали пороги с неделю, а то и дольше, прежде чем удостаивались подобной чести. Их же пригласили сразу — наверно, можно было этому радоваться. Среди прочих закидонов у местных был самый вопиющий: чужаки при приветствии их вожака не только должны были кланяться (как везде), но и не имели права поднять своего лица, взглянуть на вожака, пока Ка Иэр самолично не озвучивал такое разрешение. Как пояснил охранник, имелись некоторые представители кланов, которые не удостаивались такой чести месяцами, а двое вообще были вынуждены являться на аудиенции с завязанными глазами. Суна при таких словах возмущенно фыркнул, не сдержался. Так и подмывало сострить: что, ваш Ка Иэр настолько уродлив, что не каждый выдержит его лицезреть? Но он вовремя перевел взгляд на напряженную спину отца и успел-таки прикусить свой язык. Когда-нибудь Суна еще выскажет все, что думает по этому поводу, но — ладно, не сейчас, не сейчас. Они все-таки прибыли с заверениями дружбы, а не разжиганием войны. Хотя повоевать и надрать кое-кому задницу с каждой минутой хотелось все больше. Суна считался одним из лучших воинов клана, его годами обучали этому, да и в сопровождении царя были те, кто одной левой лапой легко передавят с десяток своих противников. Но, как известно, худой мир всегда лучше доброй ссоры. Так тому и быть: мир — значит, мир. Суна потерпит, оправдает надежды своего народа и своего царя.

В итоге было решено, что царь и двое его приближенных сразу же войдут в зал, а остальные останутся за периметром ограждения. Суна же, будучи членом царской семьи, подождет прямо перед входом, у лестницы. Если переговоры начнутся успешно и Ка Иэр будет в хорошем настроении, то пошлют за Наследником, и тот тоже сможет присутствовать при обсуждении важных вопросов. Суна склонился перед отцом, подчиняясь такому приказу. 

Ждать было скучно. Суна вышагивал туда-сюда, брезгливо перепрыгивая грязные лужицы, а тяжелые доспехи, отделанные золотом, слишком уж оттягивали плечи. Наплечники ему подобрали на размер больше положенного, оттого они были неудобными и уже кое-где натерли кожу. Наручи, зашнурованные дорогими парчовыми лентами, кололи и неприятно позвякивали металлическими наконечниками при каждом движении. Безумно хотелось побыстрее содрать все это с себя. Его обычные кожаные доспехи, что остались дома, были на порядок легче и удобнее. Вот как предки бились в таком золоте? А как перекидывались? Одежду преобразовать непросто, но все-таки можно, есть один секрет, а вот металл — фигушки, даже оружие приходится с себя снимать. Суне надоело все время прыгать через лужи, а стоять без движения было просто невыносимо, потому он просто подхватил подол расшитой верхней рубашки вместе с накидкой, чуть их задрал, и ходить стало сразу проще. Но вдруг он сообразил, что чуть не оконфузился. Штаны на нем были тоже парадными, светлыми, парчовыми — все как положено, но вот незадача: прежде чем отправляться в путь, он спустился во двор не как положено Наследнику, а просто вылез через окно — для быстроты. И там зацепился за торчащий штырь в стене. Ткань под коленом затрещала, но вроде выдержала. Зато в пути разошлась, и получилась знатная прореха прямо над сапогом. Ничего страшного — с кем не бывает? — но что подумают местные слуги, если у приезжего Наследника будут штаны в дырах? Суна поспешно одернул подол вниз, поправил накидку и осторожно глянул по сторонам: никто на него не пялился случайно? Повезло, этикет есть этикет, все-таки слугам и охране запрещено без дела глазеть на высокопоставленных. Правда, при этом показалось, будто кто-то весело фыркнул, но сколько Суна не вертел головой, стараясь делать это незаметно, никого поблизости не заметил. Вся охрана была на периметре ограждения, выстроилась цепочкой, как и положено, а оттуда ничьего голоса не должно было слышно. Решив, что просто померещилось, Суна еще пару раз прошелся туда-сюда, с любопытством разглядывая старинные плиты, которыми был вымощен двор. Они плотно прилегали друг к другу, но все равно иногда попадались узкие зазоры, и — что удивительно — там не было даже мха, не то чтобы травы. Как волки добиваются этого? Магическими заговорами что ли? Суна устало потянулся, зевнул и вздрогнул — дорогая, но тяжелая заколка на его волосах звякнула, сползла, а шпилька выпала и запрыгала по камням. Он ругнулся, подхватывая одной рукой заколку, другой отводя в сторону тут же упавшие длинные волосы и успевая заметить, как шпилька провалилась в одну из щелей между плитами. Вот ведь невезение! Суна раздраженно зарычал. Шпильку выудить так и не вышло, как он ни старался, в итоге просто плюнул на это дело, спрятал старинную заколку в карман и снял с сапога одну из пряжек — под длинной рубахой ее нехватки все равно не будет видно. И привычным движением разделил волосы на две пряди: верхнюю перекрутил и оплел ею дужку пряжки, нижнюю же продернул через прорезь и завязал все незаметным узлом снизу. Этому он наловчился давно, на тренировочном поле, когда приходилось отрабатывать сложные удары и прыжки, а волосы мешались. И тут снова раздался тот самый звук — кто-то над ним смеялся! Пренебрежительно фыркал и смеялся! Суна возмущенно глянул на стену соседнего павильона, потом пришлось даже задрать голову, чтобы разглядеть того, кто скрывался этажом выше, за ветвями вьющегося по камням растения, названия которого Суна не знал. В прорези окна сидел наглый тип и улыбался, свесив одну ногу наружу. Нога была в узком, высоком, дорогом сапоге. Не слуга — уж точно. И не охранник. Тогда где его манеры? 

— Ты хоть знаешь, над кем смеешься? — возмутился Суна, кладя руку на меч. Наглец по виду был чуть старше, но никак не богаче, и потому позволительно было его проучить. 

— Назови свое имя, и буду знать, — усмехнулся тот, невозмутимо махнув ногой и не торопясь продемонстрировать свое оружие в ответ. Неужели даже не из числа приближенных вельмож? Не имеет права принимать вызов на поединок? Чей-то фаворит что ли? Личный прислужник? 

— Спустись, сразимся, и если сможешь силой выбить из меня мое имя — ты его получишь. 

Тот вместо слов легко и без всякого предупреждения спрыгнул вниз. Белая полупрозрачная рубаха при этом взметнулась вверх тонким облаком, открывая глазам поджарую фигуру, загорелую кожу и часть кривого шрама слева на животе. Другая часть шрама скрывалась под узким поясом темных штанов. Непростое ранение когда-то ему досталось, ох, непростое, не каждый после такого выживает. В руках у него по-прежнему не было никакого оружия. Темные волосы, чуть ли ни чернильного цвета, были туго собраны на макушке и заплетены в толстую косу, в которую добавлялись кожаные полоски и яркие камешки. Узкая короткая прядь волос свисала на темные глаза, и, как показалось Суне, она портила его лицо — в меру скуластое, тоже загорелое, но чуть вытянутое, не идеальное, одним словом. Эта прядь волос казалась не к месту, она была какой-то несерьезной, обыденной, без нее незнакомец сильнее походил бы на те лики, что сохранились на старинных фресках в запретных пещерах. Туда никого не пускали, но Суна в детстве все равно туда пробирался и при свечах разглядывал и разглядывал лица, запоминал. Зачем — не понятно. Но они завораживали своей силой и мощью. 

— Ну и чего ты так на меня смотришь? — возмутился наглый незнакомец. И Суна едва успел прикусить язык, чтобы не выпалить, какой тот… странный? Непривычный? Красивый? С пугающим жестким взглядом, колким, холодным, словно пришпиливающим тебя прямо к земле. 

— Где твой меч? — вместо этого спросил Суна. Как можно расхаживать без оружия? 

— Так как тебя зовут? — он теперь снова улыбался, и жесткости сразу как не бывало, а глаза приветливо заблестели. — Ты из числа только что прибывших? Или из тех, что с прошлой недели никак не выпросят того, зачем приехали? Впрочем, ты… — он скривился, недовольно глянув на клановый знак, — львиный щенок, кто же еще. Вы все там как разряженные девки. А царская семейка небось еще и вся в красном? 

— Почему в красном? — от удивления Суна даже проглотил возмущение. Что за странное представление о модной одежде? 

— Чтобы всем напоминать, сколько крови на руках их предков. 

— Да ты!.. Да как ты смеешь?! — Суна выхватил меч и кинулся к нему. Но тот даже не отпрянул, и в лице не изменился — не боялся он ничего. Суна растерялся: не нападать же на безоружного? — Был бы у тебя меч… вызвал бы тебя на бой! В чьей ты свите, какой принадлежности? Назови, и я спрошу тогда с него, если тебя лишили права держать оружие в руках! Пусть тогда за тебя отвечает твой хозяин. Кто тут девка — так это ты! 

Тот опять улыбнулся. Весело и легко. Будто никакое оскорбление не могло его задеть. 

— Не хочешь называть? — не сдавался Суна. — Тогда… тогда я потребую ответа с твоего вожака! Не высший ли позор, когда за тебя выйдет биться тот, кого тебе положено защищать? Вот уж он наверняка не откажется! 

— У нас говорят: не лязгай зубами, пока не допрыгнул до птицы. Ты так уверен, что тебя пустят в зал? С чего бы? — он смотрел на верх лестницы, где пока не было ни души. И звуки никакие не долетали из зала — слишком было далеко. Суна тоже забеспокоился, почему отц так долго не возвращается. Лишь бы местный самодур никак не навредил бы ему. Иначе точно будет повод вызвать Ка Иэра на бой. И тогда Суна порвет его на куски! Точно порвет!

— Давно они там?

— С полчаса уже, — неохотно отозвался Суна. Подумал и осторожно спросил: — А как обычно? Быстрее вопрос решается? 

— Когда как, — задумчиво ответил тот. — Но если вы привезли богатые подношения и вопрос у вас пустячный, то быстро. 

Суна решил воспользоваться подвернувшейся возможностью и выудить как можно больше полезной информации. 

— Наложниц привезли, — он кивнул на стайку девушек в ярких нарядах за периметром. Тем наскучило сидеть в крытой повозке, вышли на все поглазеть. — Придутся по вкусу, как считаешь? 

— А они красивые? 

— Наши все красивые! — гордо заверил Суна. 

— Умные?

— Ну… какая как. Я их не расспрашивал. Должны вроде бы. 

— Тебе самому какая из них больше по вкусу? 

Суна нахмурился: отсюда не разглядеть лиц, а в дороге ему это было неинтересно. Да и зачем сейчас об этом? Не ему же наложниц привезли, какая разница? 

— Не разглядеть? — понял собеседник. И тут же похвастался: — А я вижу с такого расстояния. Все вижу. 

— Еще артефактов привезли. Боевых. И заговоренных на славу, удачу. Говорят, вы, волки, такое любите, — решил гнуть свою линию Суна. Очень уж хотелось извлечь хоть какую-то пользу от общения. 

— А вот это хорошо, — согласился тот. — Не каждый такое может. Не каждый привозит. 

Суна опять оглянулся на лестницу — там все еще не было никого движения. Надоедливый жучок с золотистым брюхом почему-то жужжал прямо над головой. Суна лениво отмахнулся от него. Надо же: обычно насекомые боятся оборотней, чуют их мощь, не приближаются, а этот как обезумел — кружит кругом и кружит. 

— Может чего посоветуешь? — снова спросил Суна. — Нам сегодня очень нужна удача. Я заплачу за дельный совет. 

— А вы зачем приехали? Своего урожая мало? 

Суна замялся. Правду ему не скажешь, а если врать — поймет. Да и смысл-то врать, если совета по делу спрашиваешь? 

— У вас воинов много. Говорят, так много, что сами уже прокормить не можете. Мы бы взяли на полное довольствие. И все срединные земли тогда были бы ваши и наши, кто против такой силы попрет? Ты вот рядовой воин или… — Суна снова глянул на место на поясе, где у него должны были быть ножны, — или не воин, но понимаешь же, о чем речь? Сам как думаешь? Совместно же легче отбиваться от врага, так? 

— За договором, значит, приехали? Тоже дело. Правильно говоришь. Но для этого вам очень надо нас заинтересовать. А есть чем? Царь ваш что-то же особенное приготовил? Кроме пустых слов о вечной дружбе сквозь века? 

— Ну вот вашему вожаку что надо-то? Подскажи — отблагодарю. Заплачу, сколько скажешь. — Жук все продолжал и продолжал лезть то в лицо, то в волосы, и Суна рассеянно дернул рукой, пытаясь его поймать, и чуть-чуть не успел. 

— Хорошая реакция, — одобрил на словах собеседник, но его усмешка говорила об обратном. — Но я сомневаюсь, что ты в состоянии оплатить мой совет. Так что не обессудь. 

— Что? Как это не смогу оплатить? Да ты хоть знаешь, с кем говоришь?.. Да твой язык облезет, когда узнаешь, кому ты сейчас отказываешь!

— Хорошо, хорошо! — поднял тот руки в сдающемся жесте. Суна поймал себя на том, что невольно оценивает их силу, хваткость, видит следы от наручей, которые, значит, носятся постоянно. Очень уж хотелось угадать, что за тип перед ним, потому Суна и ловил малейшие детали. Но на лицо старался смотреть пореже: идеально выбритое, ухоженное, с почти неразличимыми мелкими старыми шрамами и у линии волос, и у подбородка, и в уголке левого глаза. А не смотрел Суна потому, что лицо это ему уже начинало нравиться. Враг ведь не должен вызывать симпатию, верно? И желание любоваться? Но лицо было красивым — против истины не попрешь. А уж когда наглец заинтересованно зыркал, хитро так, с каким-то своим потаенным смыслом, — то становится еще красивее, загадочнее что ли… Суне еще никогда не хотелось до такой степени разгадать чью-то загадку, как сейчас. 

— Хорошо! Раз утверждаешь, что сможешь предложить достойную цену, я могу кое-что и посоветовать. Но для начала я угадаю, как много ты сможешь заплатить, идет? Если буду прав, ты озвученную мною цену удвоишь. 

— Идет. 

Он смерил Суну взглядом, ненадолго задержался на мече, на наручах, затем уставился на проклятую плебейскую пряжку в волосах и усмехнулся. 

— Выправка у тебя статная, руки к оружию привычные, только вот доспехи не по размеру и тебе неудобные. Значит, семье твоей не принадлежат, и тебе просто повезло, что тебя взяли в сопровождение и приодели за счет царя. Мыслишь резво, да болтаешь слишком много, значит, рот затыкать тебе некому. И тут одно из двух: или статус твой высок, и никто не смеет перечить, или толку от тебя немного, и всем просто лень тратить на тебя свои советы. Я склоняюсь ко второму. Красавчик, но на девок никакой реакции, скорее всего, не тот у тебя статус, чтобы в ближайшее время какая-то из них захотела выскочить за тебя замуж. Тебе нечем купить ее благосклонность, и стабильности у тебя нет — вот сам и воротишь нос от них до поры до времени. Планируешь сначала выслужиться, чего-то добиться? Мечтаешь о ратных подвигах и прославиться? 

Суна сначала поперхнулся воздухом. Потом возмущенно хмыкнул. Но говорить ничего не стал, чтобы не дать случайной подсказки. Кое-что в этих словах его смутило, и Суна принялся с удвоенным старанием ловить надоедливого жучка, чтобы скрыть это свое смущение. Ему и раньше говорили, что Наследник хорош собой и что этим пошел в мать, но такое воспринималось равнодушно, скорее, как дань его положению, чем как факт. А тут вот легко, походя и даже одобрительно бросают — красавчик. И будто припечатывают. Будто ставят свое клеймо качества. Смешно. И — страшно. 

— Волосы плести тебе некому, значит, прислуга не из дорогих, а матери и сестры нет. Впрочем, как успел заметить, у вас, львов, часть воинов такая же простоволосая. У других сложные узлы из волос и заколки, а тебе твоя сломанная, опять же, непривычная и в тягость. Может, у таких, как ты, просто трансформация никудышная, мелкая? И неприбранные волосы — как поражение в правах? 

Тут уж Суна не удержался, возмущенно выпалил: 

— Ошибаешься, перекидываюсь я в боеспособного зверя, позубастее, чем у многих будет! Может, когда и удостоишься чести выйти на поле сражения со мной, там и убедишься! А волосы мы вообще не плетем. Невысокий хвост носят все неженатые. У нас ритуал: жена в первое утро придумывает прическу, а затем всегда так и укладываются волосы. Годами. 

— Занятный факт. Запомню на будущее. Как ты там сказал? Когда выйдем на поле? Хорошо, буду знать тогда, кого не жалко убивать, кому не нужно возвращаться к детям и старикам. 

Суна зло глянул в ответ: вот же вывернул все слова нашиворот, нашел себе выгоду. Хоть ему вообще ничего не говори. От злости Суна даже сумел поймать наконец жука и разглядывал теперь сквозь пальцы. Красивый, с тонкими черными полосками, прозрачными подкрыльями и золотистыми глазами, короткими усиками. И пузо лохматое. 

— Ну а дыры на одежде однозначно свидетельствуют о том, что ты не в состоянии расплатиться даже по своим долгам, не то чтобы заплатить мне, — добавил незнакомец, добивая. — Так что не буду я тебе давать совета, которого ты от меня хочешь. 

Суна вспыхнул: разглядел-таки, когда он по глупости подол задирал, гад ведь какой. Позорище… Вдруг потом всем слугам да прислужникам расскажет? Таким, как сам, разболтает, что львиный Наследник в драных штанах расхаживает? Вот ведь напасть. И откуда он только на его голову взялся? Хоть под землю провались теперь. 

— Дам тебе другой совет, и бесплатно: жука выпусти-ка, да побыстрей. Ядовитый он. Мы к их яду привычные и не почувствуем даже, а вот чужаки в лихорадке потом неделю мучаются, боль терпят дикую. 

Суна тут же испуганно разжал пальцы. Повезло, жук улетел, никак не навредив. Да что же у этих волков все такое противное?! И их самомнение, и их привычки, и даже эти жуки! 

Собеседник тем временем стремительно приблизился, без всякого предупреждения схватил его за ладонь, внимательно осмотрел и даже каждый палец повертел и так, и эдак и, успокоившись, медленно и будто бессознательно провел по ладони своим большим пальцем — как погладил. Суна к своему дикому удивлению — странно задрожал в ответ. И не страх это был, и не отвращение, а… словами такое не опишешь. Не получится. 

— Везучий ты, хоть и дурной, — сказал в итоге наглец и выпустил его руку. — Может дать тебе еще какой бесплатный совет? Запомнишь ли? Пойдет оно на пользу?

— Про Ка Иэра если скажешь, может и запомню. А остальные свои советы себе забери, мне они ни разу не сдались, — огрызнулся слишком резко Суна, пряча руку за спину, которую отчего-то жгло от того странного прикосновения. — Говорят, он слова своего не держит. Слишком быстро может мнение поменять. Действительно непостоянен? Или настолько зазнавшийся? Видишь, я тоже умею делать скоропалительные выводы. Совсем как ты о моей бедности и долгах. 

Суна не рассчитывал, что такая простая подначка так сильно расстроит его собеседника. Малейший намек на улыбку исчез с его лица, а взгляд опять стал холодным, как у мертвеца, вот право слово. Суна даже поежился. 

— Такие слухи, значит, ходят? В глаза сказать боятся, а за спиной наушничают? Может, вожак два раза за всю жизнь не сделал обещанного. Но это лишь из-за того, что не было смысла держать слово перед теми, кто его добыл обманом.

— Чушь, — сказал Суна. — Царь всегда должен держать свое слово. Всегда. Даже если нет выбора, даже если в ущерб себе — должен. Иначе какая цена такому царю? Какая вера его обещаниям? 

— И что же, по-твоему, должен сделать царь, когда его станут шантажировать и требовать однозначный ответ, а он еще не уверен, в состоянии ли будет осуществить требуемое? 

Суна ошарашено моргнул. Ответ же очевиден!

— Сказать, что подумает. И решит позже. Он же царь. Кто посмеет оспорить его слова? Или выказать нетерпение? Проглотят, поклонятся и уйдут ждать решения. Всегда так было. И будет. Вот когда я сам… — Суна вовремя прикусил язык, понимая, что чуть не проболтался, кем рано или поздно станет и как собирается править. Хорошо он собирается править, справедливо. Но стоящему перед ним знать это не обязательно. Кто он такой, чтобы ему это объяснять? 

— Хорошо, я это запомню. Благодарю за ответ. Ну так как? Разве я мало про тебя отгадал? Уговор наш в силе? — он опять насмехался над Суной. Ну хоть улыбка снова, холод ушел, уже хорошо. Суне было приятнее на него смотреть, когда тот улыбался. 

— Так ты ничего мне про Ка Иэра и не рассказал. Ни полезного, ни бесполезного. Какую плату ты хочешь? 

— Раз все еще готов платить, значит, многое я угадал! Ладно. Про что же тебе рассказать: про то, что он думает о предстоящей войне или, может, о его личном? Не стесняйся, спрашивай. 

— О личном, — недолго поколебавшись, решил Суна. Про войну сейчас все думают одинаково, а вот личное… Оно может стать универсальным ключом к любой проблеме. Но вряд ли кто-то вроде этого типа — без верхней одежды, без клановых знаков на рубашке, без оружия, — может знать что-то действительно важное о личном своего вожака. Разве что если в замочную скважину бесстыдно подглядывал. Или шпионил за деньги… 

— Что ж. Дай-ка подумать. Назвать тебе вино, которое он выпьет в любом случае, даже если туда подсыплют яд? Или тебе интересна длина меча, против которой его меч точно проиграет? 

Суна опешил. 

— Зачем мне его убивать? Ты в своем уме? Он нам нужен как соратник, у нас сейчас общий интерес. 

— Все хотят его убить. Всем нужна именно эта информация. Ладно, тогда чего именно ты хочешь?

— Что ему преподнести в дар? Ну вот такого, чтобы понравилось? Чтобы он увидел искренность в этом подарке? Что-то же он любит? Что-то, что никто не догадывается ему дарить? — Суна спросил, заранее понимая, что собеседник на такое не ответит. Потому как цари никогда не выдают своих слабостей. То, что им действительно дорого, они берегут в мыслях и сердце, а потом еще всячески стараются это разлюбить, расхотеть, чтобы избавиться от слабости, которой недруги рано или поздно воспользуются. 

Теперь уже колебался, кажется, собеседник, хотя его глаза снова хитро заблестели. 

— Я могу сказать тебе это на ухо. И ты никогда не сможешь признаться об источнике своей информации, то есть о том, что об этом поведал тебе я. Договор есть договор. Или соглашайся, или оставайся в неведении. 

Суна кивнул. Какая, собственно, разница, что за источник информации? Если это сработает, он готов заплатить втридорога и никому никогда ничего не рассказывать! 

После его кивка тот подошел еще ближе, притянул к себе вплотную, обвив рукой талию, и ведь вцепился как пиявка — не вырваться. Затем шепнул: 

— Подари ему себя. Он любит красивых мальчиков. Будешь в золоте купаться, иметь большой вес и громкое имя. Разве ты не об этом мечтаешь? 

Суна вспыхнул и возмущенно вырвался. Да как он смеет? Что за подстава… Он издевается? Или хочет оскорбить? Или сам уже продался и потому точно знает? Чушь… не стал бы он себе конкурентов рекрутировать. На всякий случай Суна отошел от него подальше — отчего-то продолжало трясти. А тот стоял и довольно лыбился, да так, будто именно этой реакции и ожидал. И именно это хотел увидеть. То, с каким недоумением и шоком Суна будет обдумывать предложенный вариант. И ведь обдумывает! Не из-за денег, нет, не из-за обещанной славы, а просто… от удивления. Точно, это — подстава! И зачем только Суна с ним заговорил? Все волки того… шизанутые малость. Когда вернутся домой, надо будет забыть, как страшный сон. Хотя жалко… Суне этот наглец начинал нравиться. Было в нем что-то… притягательное. Даже если и шпионит и обманом живет — не отменяет факта, что очень красив. При других обстоятельствах и другом раскладе Суна попытался бы с ним подружиться. Умный — это раз, не трус — два, загадочный – три… Может, отца уговорить увезти его с собой? Выкупят как-нибудь или еще что? Если шпионит для какого-то другого клана, то пусть теперь шпионит и для них, но лишь бы подальше от волков. И подальше от их страдающего кукухой Ка Иэра. Может, его принудили к чему-то? Шантажом заставили? А Суна спасет его и… в общем, в мыслях как-то путалось… 

И тут этот гад громко рассмеялся, да так, что даже охрана издалека уставилась на них. 

— У тебя сейчас такой вид, будто задумал прямо здесь и сейчас перегрызть глотки всем волкам сразу. Или объявить тотальную войну. Не надо. Разве они в чем-то виноваты? Хорошо, можешь не верить мне. Но когда убедишься, что я дал тебе совет правдивый, будь добр, сдержи слово, и заплати мне, как обещал. Сам же недавно твердил, что слово надо держать всегда. 

Суна, стиснув зубы, выдавил: 

— Ладно. Какая цена? Что мне удваивать?

— Так ты назовешь свое имя, чтобы я знал, кто мне задолжал?

Суна помотал головой: 

— Но ты скоро сам узнаешь, кто твой должник. После того, как я войду туда, — Суна указал на Зал церемоний, — и выйду оттуда. 

— Ну что ж, тогда буду пока звать тебя Златоглазкой, — вздохнул притворно печально тот. 

— У меня нормальные глаза! — вскинулся Суна. Что за чушь?

— Жука так называют. Златоглазкой. Красивый, но кусачий. Вот что, Златоглазка: ты просил информацию, я тебе ее дал; не заплатить ты не сможешь, иначе тебя совесть сожрет. Но я даю тебе отсрочку: заплатишь, когда сам этого захочешь. Это наша с тобой личная договоренность. Никто о ней не узнает, не переживай. Идет?

Суна чуял, что в этих словах кроется какой-то подвох. Но какой — лишь время подскажет. В любом случае, разве ему, Наследнику, может быть неподъемной какая-либо сумма золотом? Да они запросто купят полплемени волков хоть прямо сейчас! Так что… 

Суна кивнул и пожал протянутую руку: 

— Идет. А когда ты озвучишь саму сумму? 

— Ты же сказал: сначала тебе надо зайти в зал и оттуда выйти. После этого каждый из нас узнает что-то, что будет важным. Ну а потом договорим, Златоглазка. 

Он снова улыбнулся, на этот раз теплее, чем за все предыдущее время. И у Суны на сердце отчего-то стало странно хорошо. Потом он направился через весь двор, к боковой двери другого павильона. Оказывалось, его там уже ждали; пара слуг почтительно поклонилась, приветствуя. Суна расслышал, как он начал у них расспрашивать о нем, но что ответили — было уже не разобрать, дверь захлопнулась. 

Суне же пришлось ждать дальше и неотрывно смотреть на вход. Интересно, что такого важного он узнает за этими дверями? И у кого теперь расспросить о нем, таком странном и хитром? О таком непохожем на всех остальных?


	6. Chapter 6

Прошло немного времени, и из той же боковой двери вышел богато одетый, с седеющими висками мужчина в возрасте. Неторопливо подошел к Суне, витиевато поприветствовал, ничего не напутав ни в титуле Наследника, ни в львином ритуале приветствия и в меру ему польстив. Суна с почтением слегка склонил голову, тоже соблюдая все правила волков. Это оказался первый советник вожака, и Суна мысленно выругался: значит, до этого он общался с его сыном? Так вот почему тот был настолько самоуверен? Все пропало! Теперь и советник, значит, знает про конфуз с заколкой, и про дыру, и… вообще. А потом своему вожаку обязательно переврет, повернет все так, будто их клан обнищал, а наследник балда и советуется, с кем не следует! Но ведь все не так! Вот ведь невезение… Отец его убьет!

Советник повел его ко входу в зал, сообщив, что Наследника приглашают и хотят задать пару вопросов. Он мягко и сдержанно подсказывал Суне, как правильнее переступить порог, согласно правилам этикета, где встать — отчего-то по центру, хотя отец с приближенными стоял справа, недалеко от тронного кресла, которое почему-то пустовало. Суна не особо оглядывался, приготовившись по правилам поклониться и не глядеть на Ка Иэра. И не сразу сообразил, что все это время никаких переговоров не велось, и что вожак до сих пор не прибыл в зал, заставляя отца-царя безропотно себя ожидать — вот ведь наглость! Суна хотел было незаметно перебраться ближе к отцу (какая разница, где стоять?), но советник при первом же его малозаметном движении догадался об этом, будто мысли прочитал, и сообщил, что стоять следует здесь, подле него, и ни о чем не переживать — вожак скоро прибудет. У Суны окончательно сердце ухнуло вниз — раз его поставили тут, у всех на глазах, значит, сейчас с позором высмеют, наверняка вожаку уже передали его нелестное замечание о слове, которое тот не держит. Вот кто за язык дернул? Одной выходкой запороть все переговоры — это суметь надо. 

И вожак прибыл. Вышел со свитой из внутренних дверей, и все сразу низко-низко склонились. Лишь отец и Суна, в силу своего происхождения, имели право приветствовать не так низко, и при желании Суна мог бы тайком поглазеть на прибывших, но не стал — правила не просто так придуманы. 

— Все можете смотреть, — объявил Ка Иэр, отчего-то расщедрившись и неторопливо садясь. 

Суна вздрогнул. Он знал этот голос. 

Все разогнулись. Суна — быстрее всех. И обалдело уставился на вожака, не в силах ни вдохнуть, ни моргнуть. Лишь мысленно заскулил, совсем как в детстве, когда позорно проиграл в своем первом поединке — не вовремя споткнувшись и нелепо выронив меч. Сейчас было не лучше: он разом нарушил все волчьи правила еще четверть часа назад, но откуда же он мог знать?! Отец его убьет. Точно убьет. Ни о каких переговорах не будет теперь и речи! Их с позором вышвырнут и… Наглец оказался тем самым Ка Иэром и в эту самую минуту насмешливо взирал на Суну, да так, что срочно хотелось провалиться под землю и не выкапываться из нее вечность. 

Тем временем Ка Иэр переключился на приветствие царя, долго что-то говорил об оказанной чести, о важности событий для обоих кланов. Суна не вслушивался, настолько был потрясен. Было еще что-то про приезд гостей в нужное время, про какой-то клановый праздник и прочее. Суна же просто сравнивал то, что было сейчас перед его глазами и то, что видел совсем недавно. Вожака облачили во все положенные одежды и кожаные доспехи, оружие теперь тоже было при нем — меч, напоясные кинжалы и метательные круги. Верхняя рубаха, поверх той, что Суна уже видел, была ярко-синего цвета, расшитая клановой символикой, с костяными подвесками-оберегами, сужалась к горлу высокой стойкой, плотно его обхватывающей и защищающая металлическими нашивками. С воротом под самый подбородок Ка Иэр смотрелся очень внушительно. Суна никак не мог понять, зачем такие изыски. Необходимость защищать глотку — само собой, нужное и понятное дело. Но это же в зверином облике, а не в человеческом? Ну или если б на шее был какой-то уродливый шрам — тоже было бы ясно. Но Суна уже видел эту длинную загорелую шею, и она была нормальной, без изъяна. Тогда зачем ее скрывать? Кроме прочего Ка Иэр был облачен в меховую накидку — в такое-то тепло! — и мех был волчий. Суну передернуло: судя по сшитым кускам, шубу делали из шкур поверженных им врагов-соплеменников. Какая бессердечность. Интересно, появится ли там когда-нибудь кусок шкуры льва? Или шакала? Все-таки волки — варвары, и привычки у них варварские. 

Кажется, Суну кто-то окликнул. Он моргнул и очнулся от созерцания. 

— Сын мой, — казалось, отец мечтал обругать его последними словами, но пока сдерживался, — тебя спрашивают о впечатлениях об этих землях. 

— Наследник, видимо, замечтался, ничего страшного, — встрял советник, стоящий от Суны слева. Голос его был по-прежнему мягок и вежлив, как раньше, но насмешка все-таки угадывалась. 

— Кто спрашивает? 

Отец багровел все больше и больше от гнева, но Суна ничего не мог с собой поделать — казалось, его мозг завис или вовсе куда-то испарился. Впрочем, о чем еще можно было сожалеть, если и так все уже испорчено? Просто царь-отец об этом еще не знает. 

— Как прошло ваше путешествие? Не было ли каких-либо досадных недоразумений в пути? — Ка Иэр четко и внятно повторил свои вопросы — как для маленького. — Я распорядился, чтобы посольство столь уважаемого клана приняли и сопроводили со всеми возможными удобствами. 

— Все прошло хорошо, — выдавил Суна. Вот оно: сейчас вожак скажет, что недоразумение как раз было — и это сам наследный принц. Но повисла пауза: Ка Иэр и не думал нападать с обвинениями. Суна еще подумал и добавил: — Благодарю. 

Ка Иэр усмехнулся. Все присутствующие замечали эти странные паузы, но никак не могли понять, в чем дело — опасаться их или, наоборот, воспринимать, как хороший знак. Один советник лишь, казалось, был в курсе. 

— Мне доложили о стреле, напугавшей Наследника, — сказал Ка Иэр. — Виновные будут найдены и наказаны. 

— Нет! — возразил Суна и чуть вспыхнул — его так обвиняют в трусости? Кто испугается какой-то стрелы? — Она не была угрозой. Это был подарок. Прошу, не надо никого наказывать. 

— Подарок? — Ка Иэр нахмурился. 

— Принесите! — распорядился отец, отослав одного из свиты, предугадывая желание вожака. Он, видимо, решил, что все заминки именно из-за той злосчастной стрелы и теперь спешил исправить дело. 

Мешочек передали вожаку, перед этим тот прошел через руки советника, и Ка Иэр снова взглянул на Суну. 

— Ты везучий, — сказал он тем же тоном, каким недавно обвинял его, что он дурной, — это редкая трава, не каждому из нас такое перепадает. Она залечивает любые раны. К сожалению, редко где растет. Хороший подарок. Знаешь, от кого он?

Суна качнул головой. И мысленно на себя разозлился: да что он робеет, как последний щенок? Ну накосячил немного, но, судя по всему, выдавать его промах пока не спешат, так что пора успокоиться и вести себя, как ни в чем не бывало. 

— Выясним, — заверил Ка Иэр. И при этих словах все присутствующие волки отчего-то сразу напряглись. А тот подозвал кого-то из слуг, что-то им велел. 

И пока они с приблизившимся к нему царем негромко обсуждали, в чем состоит их общий интерес, слуги выдвинули ближе к тронному креслу два невысоких стола, приставили мягкие низкие сидения, выставили на столы какую-то снедь. Судя по недовольно переминающимся сбоку советнику, столы при таких переговорах обычно не использовались. То ли вожак, что правил лишь пару лет, сам не знал всех клановых правил, то ли часто и легко их нарушал, и потом советнику приходилось лишь запасаться безграничным терпением. На совещаниях отца Суна тоже не видал трапезничества. Разве что по большим праздникам, да и то лишь для видимости. За правый стол слуги пригласили царя, и тот величественно прошел и сел. Ка Иэр кивнул на такое проявление вежливости. Суна думал, что за левый, стоящий прямо впритык к тронному креслу вожака, посадят советника, так как никого выше рангом в зале больше не было. Но слуги поманили его самого, низко при этом склонившись. Суна не сдвинулся с места, сначала глянув на отца и ища его безмолвного совета, но тот был ошарашен не меньше него самого и застыл без движения; потом глянул на Ка Иэра, ожидая объяснений. Тот лишь улыбнулся, приглашающе указывая рукой. Пришлось подчиниться и сесть, куда велели. При этом весь вид отца говорил о том, что он умоляет делать все, что от него требуют, и никак не перечить. 

Подали вино — непривычного темно-сиреневого цвета. Оно чем-то напоминало тот ягодный сок, который Суна так любил воровать у сельчан вместе со своими приятелями. Должно быть, вино оставляет везде столь же стойкие пятна, как и сам сок. Слуги плеснули немного в бокалы и поставили прямо перед ними. У Суны мелькнула предательская мысль, что Ка Иэр так приветлив с ними лишь оттого, что заранее решил их отравить. И вот теперь их заставят выпить, и… 

— Мне хочется, — сказал Ка Иэр, — чтобы, прежде чем мы придем к какому-то соглашению, вы отведали этого вина. Его вкус скажет вам все о нашем племени: о наших мыслях, сердцах, о наших убеждениях. Это вино приготовлено по секретному рецепту, когда-то подаренному мне одним отшельником в пустыне. Мы тогда страдали от жажды, везде были лишь пески, и он, умирая, захотел сделать мне подарок. Я легко согласился заучить этот рецепт, считая, что мой последний час тоже близок. Но в итоге я сейчас здесь, с вами, и могу насладиться этим вкусом так же, как и вы. Все, что вы почувствуете на языке при первом глотке — самое верное впечатление. Все остальное будет другим — вроде не обманом, нет, но немного другим. Это вино, которое попробовав, ты будешь хотеть всегда. Будешь пить, даже зная, что недруги подсыпали туда яда… 

Суна вздрогнул на этих словах, уставившись на Ка Иэра — он что, опять о том же? Собирается поведать секрет, за который совсем недавно предлагал заплатить Суне? Тот же, уже подняв бокал, глянул на них с царем по очереди, предлагая последовать его примеру. В зале воцарилась гробовая тишина, будто все ждали по крайней мере грома с неба. Отец застыл в нерешительности. Суна вздохнул и подал пример: сделал один глоток, помедлил, сделал несколько следующих. И все это было под пристальным взглядом со стороны Ка Иэра. И только тогда отец сделал то же. 

Первый глоток прокатился сильной, какой-то пахучей сладостью по языку, обволакивая затем и гортань. Суна почувствовал мгновенную теплоту, мягко расползающуюся по его лицу и шее. Стало хорошо и настолько приятно, как бывало лишь пару раз за всю жизнь. Возникло непреодолимое желание пить еще и еще. Но второй глоток уже не был столь ярок, он отдавал некоторой терпкостью, чуть раздражал язык. Суна с досадой отставил от себя бокал, так и недопив. Отец за другим столом был более сдержан и отставил бокал намного позже. 

— Ну же! — весело сказал Ка Иэр, — Поделитесь впечатлениями! У всех оно разное. 

— Прекрасное вино, — отозвался отец. — Сильное и с чистым вкусом. У меня нет никаких претензий к рецептуре. Достойное сокровище вашего клана. Примите мои поздравления. Ничего подобного мне не приходилось раньше пробовать. Нашим мастерам-виноделам далеко до ваших, увы. 

— К сожалению, не смогу поделиться рецептом, как бы ни хотел. Но несколько бутылок готового вина пошлю вашему семейству в подарок. 

— Благодарю. 

Пришла очередь Суны, но он никак не мог сформулировать, что же все-таки почувствовал. Он крутил в голове и так, и эдак, но все равно получалась какая-то чушь. Вкус был схож с ощущением, когда уходит лето, и ты сидишь в последний теплый день на крыше, глядишь на постепенно темнеющий небосвод, на зарождающиеся звезды у тебя над головой, и так тебе хорошо, спокойно вроде… Но все равно понимаешь, шкурой ощущаешь, что вот-вот придут холода, и никуда от них не деться. 

— Затишье перед ураганом, — сказал он. — По вкусу оно как джин в бутылке. Пока еще ручной джин, но… 

Вокруг осуждающе зашептались, недовольные такой неуместной откровенностью Наследника. Ну не понравилось, так соврал бы. Но Суна врать не любил. И потому смело глянул в прищуренные глаза Ка Иэра. 

— Но все равно ведь понравилось, так? — спросил он его. Весело спросил, без обиды. 

Суна кивнул, не смог не согласиться. Потому как это тоже было бы ложью. Понравилось. Еще как. Вино так будоражило… 

В ответ Ка Иэр наконец открыто рассмеялся. Совсем как тогда, во дворе, когда Суна принял его за простолюдина и откровенно наслаждался звуками этого перекатистого смеха. 

— Хорошо, — сказал Ка Иэр. — Вы останетесь переночевать, изложите все ваши пожелания относительно мирного договора на бумаге, пришлете мне, а завтра все и решим, — он бодро поднялся, слуги засуетились рядом, а Суна тайком поглядывал на лицо его советника. Оно было очень красноречивым: так на Наследника обычно смотрели его наставники, когда он заваливал какой-нибудь особо сложный экзамен, и это означало, что от царя достанется всем, наставникам — в первую очередь.


	7. Chapter 7

Их проводили в отдельный небольшой павильон, где, к удивлению, оказалось хоть и тесновато, но довольно уютно. Вообще Суна дивился в который уже раз: волки хоть и не роскошествовали в быту, но во всем у них была удивительная упорядоченность и домашность, отовсюду веяло энергией, каждодневными веселыми заботами и чуть ли ни самой жизнью. Суна им даже в чем-то завидовал: у львов все было куда строже, скучнее и не так многолюдно. 

Отец с советниками сразу уединился в отдельную комнату, и они там что-то тихо обсуждали. Слуги сновали туда-сюда с вещами, некоторые переговаривались на улице с приставленной волчьей охраной. Вообще-то охрана вроде была выставлена исключительно из заботы о них и к их же удобству, но чего уж обманываться — стерегли их все-таки, на всякий случай стерегли. 

Не успел Суна подумать о том, что ему скучно, как за ним пришли и повели куда-то дворами и узкими переулками. Охрану взять с собой не позволили. Волки — они и есть волки, что с них взять. У них за подобную наглость в общении с наследником давно четвертовали бы. Но скоро выяснилось, что привели его к вожаку, а не просто так. И привели не в какой-нибудь зал, а почему-то во внутренние дворы с пристройками. Здесь тоже все было древним, внушительным, со старым водопроводом и колодцами. Ка Иэр отчего-то был в хорошем настроении, смешил своих приближенных охранников и смеялся в ответ над их шутками. Как заподозрил Суна, четверка, окружавшая его, была ему куда ближе, чем простой охраной. Мысленно уговаривая себя не завидовать хотя бы этому (у самого Суны за всю жизнь не было никого настолько близкого и преданного), он подошел, склонил голову в очередном приветствии. 

— А, вот и ты, — переключился на него Ка Иэр и повел во внешний двор. — Ваши подношения. Вот тут артефакты. Давай, расскажи, что к чему. — Там были выставлены в ряд сундуки и ящики. Суна, разумеется, разбирался в этом и рассказать мог многое. Но проблема была в другом. 

— Это же царь должен показывать. У нас по правилам… 

— Твой отец небось там сейчас пишет-переписывает да правит, — перебил Ка Иэр. — Ему не до этого. Я хоть наперед и догадываюсь, что вы там в договоре со своей стороны понапишите и уже знаю, что на все это отвечу, но давай понадеемся, будто он сможет меня хоть чем-то приятно удивить? А мы пока проведем время куда веселее. Пока совсем не стемнело — показывай! 

Кое-где у них уже зажигали светильники, но тут было открытое пространство и относительно светло без них. Суна шел перед рядами выставленных на показ вещиц, комментировал, рассказывал, в чем особенность каждой. Ка Иэра заинтересовали медные браслеты, которые были на обе руки сразу. Они не только отводили опасный удар вопреки воле противника, они еще и отлично приживались на любых наручах, утраивая их силу. На браслетах был выгравирован растительный орнамент, в линиях которого при желании можно было разглядеть львиную лапу с длиннющими когтями. А можно было разглядеть другое — распустившийся цветок, если браслет перевернуть. Суне они тоже когда-то нравились. Но царскому отпрыску носить медь было не по положению, потому пришлось забыть про них. Вожаку волков они тоже не подошли бы, но кто этого Ка Иэра разберет? Может, какой девице подарит. Или… не девице. 

— А это что? 

— Ножны. 

— Что ножны и сам вижу. Зачем они, если без меча? 

— Они универсальные. К любому мечу приноравливаются сами, меняют форму. Нужны для самозаточки. Ненадолго вкладываешь меч, и он как новенький. 

Ножны выглядели старыми и потрепанными, почти без украшений. Но были полезными до умопомрачения. Суна мысленно присвистнул: и не жаль было отцу такие отдавать? На весь клан у них подобных было не больше десятка. 

Ка Иэр обрадовался: без предупреждения и очень ловко выхватил меч Суны — тот даже возмущенно вскрикнуть не успел — и вложил в эти ножны. Те до этого казались короче нужного, но прямо на глазах вытянулись, подстроились.

— Не на своем же мне мече проверять, — невозмутимо пояснил Ка Иэр, от нетерпения чуть ли не подпрыгивая. 

— Вот же наглость, — не сдержался и вслух сказал Суна. Отчего-то общаться с ним вне стен резиденции и без свиты было на порядок проще. Да и сам Ка Иэр вел себя по-другому, будто специально провоцировал расслабиться. 

— Какой же ты все-таки острый на язык, Златоглазка, — обронил тот, но все его внимание уже было переключено на извлеченный из ножен меч. Лезвие сверкало на срезах. Ка Иэр крутнул меч в руке, проверяя вес и центровку и ловя по звуку звона заостренность — подходящая ли. В итоге решил: — Сойдет. 

Суна смотрел на него настороженно: а что если меч не вернет? Дарить его в планы Суны не входило. 

— Это же не твой постоянный меч? — спросил он, все-таки его возвращая, а ножны кладя назад в ящик. 

— К этому я тоже привык. 

Ка Иэр усмехнулся и снова внезапно, как делал все и всегда, напал, выхватывая уже свой меч из ножен и вынуждая защищаться. Суна успешно отбил несколько атак, пару раз удачно извернулся, да настолько, что один раз едва не ранил его в руку. Затем отпрыгнул на достаточное расстояние, демонстрируя, что дальше сражаться не намерен. 

— Дыхание держишь неровным, — нравоучительно прокомментировал Ка Иэр, принимая такое его решение и тоже отступая. — В развороте слишком длинная задержка. 

Суна проигнорировал замечание, убирая меч на место: сами с усами, чужие подсказки не требуются. Тем более, как не задержать дыхания, если его распущенная коса тычет тебе прямо в лицо? Тяжелая волна чернющих волос с кожаными ремешками, пахнущая травами и чем-то еще — непонятным и неопределимым. Ведь раньше коса заплетенной была, а теперь что же? Или он специально? Отвлекающий маневр? Но это же… нечестно!

— Пошли дальше, — велел Ка Иэр. 

А дальше они пошли на закрытую личную территорию. И Суна занервничал. Он дома-то предпочитал не заходить на женскую территорию, а тут и подавно не хотелось. Он недолго замялся перед дверями, но Ка Иэр недоуменно зыркнул, и пришлось. 

В одной из проходных комнат стояла суета. И она стала еще сильнее, стоило им появиться. Прислужницы забегали с ворохом ярких одежд, где-то забренчали баночками с мазями и красками, за стеной уронили что-то увесистое и раздался визгливый выговор, но тут же оборвался на полуслове — видать, сообщили об их прибытии. Во всей этой кутерьме неподвижно стояли лишь пять полуодетых или, наоборот, полураздетых — Суна не особо понял — девиц, которых всей толпой прихорашивали. Суна так же не сразу понял, что это те, что они привезли с собой. Да и понял лишь потому, что одна из них встрепенулась, узнав его. Конечно, можно учуять своих по клановой принадлежности — по особому запаху, по строению костей и позвонков, но это ж надо зависнуть на грани трансформации, а при царях и вождях так не принято, считается невежливым, вроде как намек на агрессию. 

— Ну так которая из них тебе больше нравится? — спросил его Ка Иэр, и всякое движение в комнате замерло, все боялись то ли помешать, то ли привлечь лишнее внимание лично к себе. Суна удивленно подумал, что, возможно, вожака тут не просто так все боятся — может, не щадит, может, раздражение свое на них срывает? А может, у них в клане просто так принято? Суна представил мачеху — безропотной, тихой и смирной — и вздрогнул. Да тогда небо упадет на землю, если такой день наступит. Гнетущая атмосфера Суну всегда напрягала. Но ответить что-то же надо было. 

Та девица, что встрепенулась с его приходом, сейчас неуловимо тряхнула волосами, намекая, что неплохо бы именно ее выделить из толпы. Но Суне не нравилась ее расчетливость, и он сделал вид, что ничего не заметил. Потом просто наугад ткнул в одну из оставшихся. Эта была посмирнее, с длиннющими темными волосами, бледной кожей и слишком уж худенькими плечами: звериная форма, скорее всего, мелкая и слабая. Если приспичит, такая никакую добычу раздобыть не сможет, не то чтобы повоевать. Ка Иэр тоже с сомнением поглядывал на его выбор. Хотел что-то спросить, уточнить, открыл даже рот, но потом передумал. 

— Ладно, — сказал он. — Ладно. Хорошо. — Подумал, помолчал. — Ладно, — в итоге отдал распоряжение прислужницам, — ведите ее во внутренние комнаты. Проследите, чтобы ни в чем не нуждалась. Ну и вообще… 

Суна чувствовал себя как не в своей тарелке и ему хотелось побыстрее сбежать. Не хотелось думать, что сегодня ночью Ка Иэр будет с ней делать, но думалось. Причем, в картинках: в размытых, нечетких и слишком уж смущающих. Суна знал, конечно же, что надо делать с девицами, ну… в общих чертах знал. Но сам не пробовал. А еще не хотелось вспоминать слова Ка Иэра, сказанных ему на ухо про мальчиков. И про него самого. Но думалось. Смущающе думалось. И сразу душили возмущение, злость, бессилие и непонимание. И уши горели так — хоть руками закрывай. 

Как только появилась возможность, Суна первым выскочил на воздух — лишь бы не смотреть и не думать. 

— Все-таки умные, — о чем-то своем размышлял вслух Ка Иэр за его спиной, пока они выбирались на главный двор. — Кроме одной. — Суна сразу понял, что речь о той расчетливой. — Подарю ее какому-нибудь другому клану. Понятно, что все они так или иначе будут шпионить для вас, как их не запугивай. Убить тоже нельзя — твоего отца это расстроит, так ведь? Да и некрасиво выйдет. 

Суна обалдело застыл посреди дороги: как это убить? Просто так взять и убить? 

— Расстроит, — поспешил он заверить. — Очень. Ну и это… можно взять с них какую-нибудь клятву… Что запрещается шпионить? 

— Ты еще посоветуй им языки отрезать, — Ка Иэр, приподняв его, сдвинул с дороги — легко и как-то обыденно, как пушинку, которая почти ничего не весит. Вот это силища рук — Суна даже обалдело моргнул. 

— Языки не надо, — выдавил потеряно он. Зачем они их вообще сюда привезли? Видно же, что вожаку волков они даром не сдались, глаза, вон, не сверкают восторгом, как было, когда он разглядывал артефакты. Неужели советники отца не могли догадаться, что так и будет? — У нас еще артефакты есть, — сказал он в итоге. — Могу привезти, только не убивайте наших девиц. Они стирать могут. Ну и еду варить. Наверно. — Суна все больше и больше смущался под его насмешливым взглядом. Что такого он сказал, чтобы вызвать очередное пренебрежительное фырканье? И ни души вокруг, ни одного охранника как назло. Зря он все-таки отступил на пару шагов к стене, теперь его в нее прямо вдавили, нависли сверху, насмехаясь. 

— Ты за прошлое, Златоглазка, еще не расплатился. А уже новую цену предлагаешь. Приехали с подарками, так все уже, они теперь не ваши, и мне решать, что с ними делать. 

— Тогда в ответ ты должен подписать договор. Иначе нечестно получится. 

— Подписать можно что угодно, но не факт, что написано в нем будет то, что хочется вам. Вы в роли просителей, не забывай об этом, — он уперся руками в стену над его плечами, не позволяя вырваться. Вроде и не касался его совсем, но его волосы, легшие волной на грудь Суне, отчего-то жгли не меньше каленого железа даже сквозь многослойную ткань одежды. И сердце отчего-то стучало у самого горла, хотя бояться вроде было нечего. Лучше бы уж они просто сейчас сражались, бились на мечах или в звериной форме рвали друг другу глотки — чем так. Суна напряженно сглотнул. Надо было бы спросить, чего он тогда хочет, чтобы договор был в нужном ключе. Но, помня тот шепот у своего уха, Суна опасался спрашивать. 

Ка Иэр все-таки отпустил его, хоть и немного разочарованно, видать, тоже ждал этого вопроса, но так и не дождался. 

— Испугался? — спросил он, выводя его к общему двору. 

Суна лишь возмущенно дернул плечом, чего бояться-то? Он не из пугливых. Пока руки целы и меч имеется — не стоит ничего бояться. 

— Испугался тех моих слов? Расслабься. Проверял я просто тебя. Не понял сразу, кто ты, подумал, что ты из обычных. Хотелось убедиться, что львы не из тех, кому золото глаза слепит. Ну или если б хотели шпионить, то сразу зацепились бы за эту возможность. Рад, что это не так. 

Суна возмущенно зарычал, случайно вышло, что зарычал по-звериному, оказывается, все это время он балансировал на грани трансформации — надо же, а ведь и не заметил. Проверял он, сволочь какая расчетливая! Ка Иэр, глядя в его теперешние глаза с вертикальными зрачками, весело укорил:

— Злая златоглазка. Ух, как страшно, — и пошел прочь, больше так и не обернувшись. 

А Суна побрел к павильону, который отвели им для ночлега.


End file.
